Friends? Maybe More?
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Derek Morgan finds out something about Emily which makes them grow closer, then apart, then closer again.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan walked Emily Prentiss to her door in her apartment building. They stop at her door and she turns to him.

"You really didn't have to walk me up."

He smiled. "Of course I did. It's not very polite to let a beautiful woman who you drive home from work walk into her home alone."

She eyes him curiously. "Beautiful huh?"

He smiled sheepishly and cupped her cheek with his hand. He brought his head close to hers, leaving they're faces only inches away and whispered, "Very beautiful."

She closed the small gap between them with her lips slowly colliding with his. His hand that cupped her cheek slowly moved with his other down to her waist as her hands slowly wrapped around his neck.

They slowly began to move they're lower torsos when there was a huge bang against Emily's door.

They quickly broke apart and she grabbed the keys from her purse.

"What the hell was that?" Derek whispered worriedly.

Before opening the door, she turned to him and held his hand. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok? I mean you have to swear on your life."

He nodded and she opened the door to see a teenager on the couch watching t.v, a girl about 7 or 8 sitting at the table and a 3 or 4 year old boy throwing Match Box cars all around.

She quickly ran into the house and he followed, closing the door behind them.

She picked up the little boy, brought him over to the couch and sat him down next to the teenage girl. Then she turned to the girl at the table and said, "Ava, come over here for a minute honey."

The little girl ran and jumped happily into Emily's lap.

Derek stood behind the couch and just stared at the four of them. They all looked so much alike.

'No.' he thought. 'It couldn't possibly be."

"Derek," Emily interrupted his train of thought and he looked down at her.

She smiled. "This is Ava, Max and Denise. They're… they're my children."


	2. Chapter 2

"Em, you've got three kids?"

Emily smiled sheepishly as the little girl on her lap kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you mommy."

Emily smiled at her little girl and Derek's heart sank into his stomach. "Three?" he asked again.

She turned to him and shook her head. Denise got up from the couch and mumbled, "I'll go get him."

Before she made it to the steps, she turned to Derek and asked, "How do you know my mom?"

"I… uh… I work with her at… um…Quantico."

Denise eyed him suspiciously, but then turned and slumped up the steps. Derek turned back to Emily to see her whispering to Ava and Max who were both now on her lap.

He stared at them and smiled. Just as he was about to sit on the couch, he heard repeated banging upstairs. He turned to the stairs and heard, "Darren! Darren get out here!" That was followed by a door opening, loud heavy metal music and Denise and someone named Darren arguing.

"What!"

"Come downstairs Darren."

"Why? Mom have a new boyfriend here?"

"I think so."

Derek saw Denise come down with a kid that look her age, yet they didn't look anything alike.

"Derek right?" Denise asked Derek.

Derek nodded and Darren and Denise walked toward him. "This is Darren. My douche bag of a brother."

"Denise!"

Denise looked at her mother and quickly apologized. Denise left Darren in front of Derek and sat down next to her mother, brother and sister.

"It's weird." Derek said slowly. Darren raised a brow as he asked, "What is?"

"You and Denise look nothing alike, and yet she says you're her brother. That tells me your fraternal twins, or one of you is adopted. Am I correct?"

Darren who looked at his mother who was smiling. Then he looked back at Derek, who was also smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Darren asked, pissed.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah… Denise and I are fraternal twins."

"Well, then that's why I'm smiling."

Darren walked over to his mother and picked up his little sister. He sat her on his lap on one of the kitchen chairs and helped her finish her homework.

Denise picked up Max and brought him back over to his Match Box cars and played with him.

Emily patted the seat next to her and Derek sat down. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked while taking her hand in his.

She shrugged. "I don't know… can we not talk about it?"

He cupped her face with his muscular hand and kissed her cheek. "Of course. Whatever you want. But can I ask you a couple of questions… only because I want to get to know them Em. That's all I want to know. Is that ok?"

She hesitated at first, but then looked into his eyes, and agreed.

They sat there and talked while Denise and Darren went away from they're little siblings and watched they're mother from the kitchen.

"Ava doesn't look like the rest of them."

"Oh… she's adopted. She has blonde hair, that's kind of a give away. Max has black hair and Denise and Darren have brown because they're mine."

"Why are Denise and Darren… like that?"

"Well… I've had some people over the house and one of them… well… one tried to rape me. They were… about 9 I think, and they actually got the guy off of me. They've been really protective ever since."

"Is Max ok?" Derek asked as he looked at the little boy.

Emily turned to see her son running his car over his head again and again. "Max! Max sweetie stop that."

Max took the car off his head and then rolled it on the floor.

Emily turned back to Derek and whispered, "He has ADHD. He was also born deaf, he has his earpiece in."

Derek's face softened. "Emily, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I don't regret having him. I don't regret having any of them." She turned to the kitchen to see Denise and Darren who quickly turned they're heads away. Emily smiled.

"They're my babies."

After Derek and Emily's talk, they made dinner, Ava and Max helped clean the table and Denise and Darren kept an eye on Derek. But now, he understood why.

He asked Emily if he could spend the night on the couch after all the kids went to bed. She said yes, and that night, they both had dreams. Hers, a beautiful one, her getting a new car, and his, was bad. His dream was horrible. It was very disturbing. It was… it was a very detailed dream about Emily being raped.


End file.
